Harvest of Souls Part 1: The Call
by Irenicus
Summary: Aeon Calcos the Lizardman reverts to a human form. But all blessings come with a consequence. PG-13 for violence, non-perverse romance, and mild language. Please R


****

Disclaimer: I do not do not own Soul Calibur or any of the characters in this story, nor do I claim to. The great guys at Sega do. And now, on with the Fic…

He stood atop a stone pillar rising in the water, staring perplexed by his own reflection. He looked at his hand, once handsome and tender, now streaked with the blood of countless foes, and covered in jade scales. His eyes, once deep brown and human, were now yellow and reptilian. Lizardman stood up. He heard the call of the High Priest, Kyumm'mrl'py'eltzk, telling them to raid yet again. He picked up Xi Sword and Game Shield, and proceeded to jump from pillar to pillar to the main altar, where thousands upon thousands of lizards had assembled. Kyumm'mrl'py'eltzk stood atop a podium.

"Behold, my legions. Behold the city of Venice," he spoke, showing a magical image of a city on water. "I want blood and pain as never before, my scaled terrors. Go then, and destroy!" 

The ever-obedient creatures roared in compliance, and with a roar of bloodlust, they left the Kunapeatku shrine. 

***

"By the Gods!" exclaimed the peasant. Siegfried Schtauffen looked up from his map. Clad in azure full plate, with Zweihander over his shoulder, he could understand who he looked like. _Nightmare,_ he thought as the peasant fled before him. _I thought I'd been done with that business_. His blonde hair whipped his face as his blue eyes scanned the harbor of Venice. _Something's afoot._

Suddenly, a mixture of human screams, and demonic roars erupted. Zweihander flew to his hands as he prepared for combat. "The Evil Seed! It's BACK!" someone cried. _But Inferno was destroyed! How can that be?!_ Siegfried thought. A shadow loomed over him. He spun around, Zweihander swinging, and attacked his foe. There was a clang of steel on rock and a looked at the Lizardman clutching at it's arm in agony. Siegfried held his sword at eye level, and swung again. The lizard looked at Siegfried with it's yellow eyes and parried. Again and again Siegfried swung, and every time the lizard parried. Siegfried began to get exhausted; yet the Lizardman showed no signs of tiring. Then, with a hideous roar, the Lizard struck back in rage. Siegfried began to parry again, but each time was slower. Finally, the lizard struck once more, and Siegfried collapsed on the ground. The lizard stood over him, sword in hand, and slashed downward. Siegfried rolled to the side as the sword stuck into the concrete. A nearby building exploded in flames as a panicked group of people rushed by. The lizard distracted, Siegfried jumped up and stabbed the lizard through the chest. The lizard looked up at him and bared it's teeth. 

"Take that, bastard demon," he snarled, twisting the blade. The lizard remained silent for a moment, then looked down, as if welcoming death. Siegfried removed Zweihander, and the Lizardman fell flat on it's face. Siegfried took one last look at the creature, and the walked off to look for another foe to fight. 

***

Lizardman waited until the sound of the man's footsteps faded away. He jumped up and reflected on what had happened, then looked down at the wound in his chest. The plate mail he wore took most of the damage, and the sword hadn't even made it past his jade scales. He grinned, took up Xi sword and Game shield, then looked for something to kill. 

At last he found something. It small child, rapped in blankets, screaming and crying for it's parents and a woman came to the defense. In one quick motion, Lizardman stabbed and withdrew, then began to eat. He heard a scream of rage behind him and whirled around, sword poised. Standing before him was the man in azure armor again. 

"Don't you creatures ever DIE?!" he shouted, swinging his sword wildly. Lizardman parried easily, but his grip weakened from the force of the blow. Lizardman struck back, again and again, but the strange person in azure armor met his every move with a block or parry. The man then grabbed Lizardman by the throat and hit him on top of the head with the hilt of his sword.

"Eat this, you bastard!" he said, smashing his head in Lizardman's face. The yellow eyes stared at him for a moment, the rolled back as he faded out of consciousness. Siegfried tore Xi sword from Lizardman's grasp and stabbed it through the lizard's throat, then walked away.

***

Kyumm'mrl'py'eltzk screamed in outrage as he watched the events. His red eyes narrowed as he considered the possibilities of defeat. 

"ASTAROTH!" he screamed. There was a puff of black smoke, and standing before the priest stood a giant, clad in leather armor and wielding a huge ax. His muscles rippled, revealing his open heart. A mask obscured half of his face, though his eyes were a bright red. 

"What is your bidding, Master Kyumm?" the giant asked. Kyumm'mrl'py'eltzk looked over at his creation and pointed to the portal. "Enter through here, and get that lizard back to the altar. We still might be able to save him," said Kyumm. Astaroth nodded obediently and stepped through the portal. He felt as though his body was being ripped to pieces, and then he was in Venice, standing next to a Lizardman that was lying on the ground. With one shield sized fist, he scooped up the lizard and went back into the portal, where Kyumm'mrl'py'eltzk was waiting.

"Hurry!" he said, running down one of the long catwalks in the shrine. "To the altar!" Astaroth stood for a moment, and then followed. "Here, put him here!" said Kyumm, pointing to the bloodstained altar. Astaroth set Lizardman down, while priests surrounded him. "Stand back," said Kyumm as the priests began to chant. Astaroth stepped out of the circle and Kyumm started to chant as well. "_Kuum cadameeervaaaaa!"_ he chanted. "_Loooch, kacg nigk na! LOOOOOW HAGGAAAN!!!!!"_ he shouted. Arcane energy flowed around the High Priest. "_Vie no sie! Vie no sie! Heeech!"_ the priests chanted as a blood-red circle appeared above the altar. "_Nich na varta KIYYAAAH!!!!"_ Kyumm chanted one last time. Lightning flew through the circle and struck Lizardman as light enveloped the room. Lizardman screamed in agony as once more he was born on the face of the earth.

***

Three days after his resurrection, Lizardman once again sat atop one of the pillars rising in the water, staring at his reflection. He looked at his hands and arms. 

The sight made him fall off the pillar. 

He surfaced, growling and snarling, and looked at his arm again. The wound where Siegfried had cut him was gone, and in it's place was human flesh. He quickly looked at his chest where Zweihander had pierced him. Sure enough, a streak of human flesh was there. He discovered the same when he rubbed his throat, and again when he looked into his reflection. He began to scratch himself on his arms until he bled, and still scratched. When he was done, he looked at his arms again, and sure enough there were human arms where scales had once been. 

Suddenly in a flash, his memory returned. He saw the images of the blood he had shed in the oasis. He saw his family again, looking down at him, saying his name. He became self-aware. _My name,_ he thought. _My name…I remember now. My name is Aeon Calcos._ He looked at the Xi Sword and Game Shield, and saw the blood stains on them. _By the Gods! What have I done?_ he thought, scanning the room. Then he heard the call once more…

***

Far away from the Middle East, near Mount Olympus, a small village lay. In that small village, a certain baker's daughter lived. Her name was Sophitia Alexandria. She stood at a window in a small home, wearing a white robe. Her golden hair flew in the sunlight, and her emerald eyes forever twinkled, as though she knew something that no one else did. Her child slept soundly, and Rothion, her husband, was out in the forest hunting. She stood there for what seemed like hours, soaking up the sun. Her child began to cry.

***

Rothion stood still, bow ready and arrow notched. He knew something unnatural was in the forest, though he could not place it. Every now and again, he caught a glimmer of jade or a flash of yellow, but it was only for a moment. Then they struck.

They appeared all around him. Lizardmen were everywhere, swords and spears in hand, slowly circling him. One charged, and then the rest. He leapt out of the fray just as they clashed. It bought him time, but not much. He spun on his heel and ran to the village screaming out alarms. He felt the sting of a quarrel in his back, but he kept running. The village loomed so near, and he saw Sophitia in the window, eyes wide in shock. Then he knew no more.

***

Sophitia screamed in agony and rage as the Lizardman stabbed his spear through Rothion. She grabbed the Elk Shield and Omega Sword and threw herself out the window, face to face with the Lizardman. Pure loathing for the species, as well as her hatred of the death of her husband, added to her strength as she swung down on the Lizardman's head. It exploded like a ripe melon. She stood still for a moment, satisfied by her kill, and then turned around as a shadow rose above her. A Lizardman, holding two katanas was standing over her. She had no time. There was nothing to do. She stood, ready to embrace oblivion, when a blade appeared in the Lizardman's abdomen. The blade retracted and the Lizard toppled, revealing yet another Lizardman. Sophitia held up the Elk shield, on her guard. The Lizardman cocked his head to one side, confused. It was then that Sophitia noticed the arms, obviously human. As she comprehended this, the Lizardman grabbed her by the army, threw her to the ground, and stabbed the ground between her arm and chest. A patrol of Lizardmen walked by a few moments later. All the events were too much for the warrior maiden as consciousness faded from her.

***

Sophitia awoke in an alleyway. She smelt burnt flesh everywhere and realized, to her horror, that her village was burning. 

"You should rest some more," a voice hissed behind her. She spun around to see the Lizardman who had saved her life earlier. Since there were no more Lizardmen around, she took this time to examine her savior more closely. He'd obviously been peeling recently.

His chest was completely bare, and she took no shame in looking at his rippling muscles. His hands were also free of scales, and they were currently knitting a sort of scale male breastplate. At first glance, she thought that he'd not made much progress on his legs, but then she realized he had made scale leggings as well. The only thing that remained, was his head.

He looked up from his knitting and spoke.

"I'm sorry about your friend. I could not get to him in time. And your child was…" the Lizardman said, looking away, a tear in his eye. Sophitia looked down at the ground and began to cry.

***

Siegfried stood before Valentine Mansion, Zweihander at the ready, looking for answers. He knocked on the door with the hilt of his sword, smashing it to pieces, and walked in. A servant came up to him, a dagger in hand, poised for combat. 

"What business do you have with Countess Ivy?" the servant demanded. Siegfried ducked and kicked up in the man's groin, paralyzing him for a moment. "My business is exactly that. My _own!_" said Siegfried, kicking the man in the mouth. He came to a staircase as a guard rushed up to him, rapier in hand, swinging in a circle of death. Siegfried punched him between the eyes, and continued on. At last he came to a door at the top of the staircase. Two guards rushed Siegfried. He ducked, kangaroo-kicked up, grabbed them by the scruff of their necks, and dropped them off the staircase. He knocked on the door with his hilt again, and in that room sat the Countess Ivy, snake blade twirling above and around her.

"You know, you could just let me know ahead of time that you're traveling around the world to see me, like a normal person," she said, tossing her short white hair. "Skip the small talk. I'm in a hurry," Siegfried said with a cold stare. "Aw, but it's been ages since you last talked to me," Ivy replied. "You should feel glad that I came back at all, after what you proposed, you ugly whore," he retorted. "Naughty language, Siegfried. I don't think mommy would appreciate it, after you killed your dad," she said. She realized her mistake too late, as Siegfried towered before her, his gauntlet clutching her neck and slowly lifting her into the air. "I don't need any below the waist insults coming from the likes of you," he said coldly. "I am sick and tired of those damned quest assigning, pun hurling, insult throwing, metal drawing, gibberish speaking, moronic joking, god-forsaken freaks, fools, and felons who continually test my will, intelligence, strength, mettle, and above all, _patience!_ If you've got one straight answer in that bent-up little head of yours, I want to hear it pretty damn quick before I get a large, blunt, wooden object and stuff it lengthwise into a crevice of your being-so-seldom-seen that the denizens of _hell_ wouldn't touch it with a twenty foot rusty halberd! Have I made myself perfectly _clear?!_" he shouted into her now-blue face, as she started to pound on his wrist. Siegfried squeezed her neck for a moment longer, and then dropped her very unceremoniously to the floor. "Now, we know that Inferno was destroyed. And yet it appears that monstrosities still roam the earth. You have the essence of Soul Edge flowing in your veins. Tell me, is the sword destroyed as you said it was, or did you do something else with it?" he asked, clenching his teeth. "For some reason you think I'll tell you," Ivy croaked, rubbing her neck. 

In a flash, Zweihander was in Siegfried's hands and poised at Ivy's heart. "I think you'll tell me, if you value your life," he said. Ivy laughed. "You wouldn't kill me, you stupid moron. If you do, the information dies with me," she said, grinning. "I can just travel the world again," he said simply. "But you knew what and who to look for. Now you don't," she said. Siegfried shrugged. "I'll find what I need if I try hard enough," he said. Ivy looked up with a menacing glare. "You? Ha! You'll never find it. You're too weak," she snarled. "Ah-hah! So it _isn't_ destroyed!" Siegfried shouted triumphantly as Ivy winced. "You still don't have any idea where the sword is," she said. "Yes, but I have friends in good places," he replied. Ivy started to laugh. "I'm sorry. It's just that imagining you with any friends is a joke in itself," she said. "Don't believe me? The only friends you have are the ones you leave in bed, you slut," he said. Ivy's indigo eyes flashed in anger. "You'll wish you hadn't said that, pretty boy," she growled. Siegfried smiled, and raised Zweihander.

Ivy leapt into the air, snake-blade twirling overhead and slashed at Siegfried. Siegfried jumped to floor and the swing whizzed by. He rolled to the left as Ivy stabbed downward and leapt up. He swung once, twice, then a third at Ivy. Ivy twirled the snake blade in a circular motion and blocked all the swings. She then grabbed Siegfried by the back of the neck and stabbed downward into his back. Siegfried felt the sting of the blade pierce the skin, but ignored it as he knew it hit nothing vital. 

He rushed out of the room, flew down the stairs and back-flipped as Ivy, who'd kept pace easily, slashed at him. Siegfried backed up and then charged Ivy. She stood, her ivory hair whipping, preparing for the next move. Siegfried feinted left, then spun right, flipped in the air with Zweihander outstretched, and felt the blade bite deep into the woman's flesh. She gurgled for a moment, and then fell forward, her last breath taken. 

Siegfried walked up to the Ivy's twitching body. "It's a shame you didn't listen," he said. Then he left Valentine Mansion.

***

Sophitia stared into the dying fire. _Dead_, the thought kept repeating in her mind. _Dead. Dead. Dead. They're all dead!_ Omega Sword lay nearby, but it gave her no comfort. Elk Shield was behind her, but she felt no defense. _Dead._

A shadow appeared above her, and a blanket soon cloaked her shoulders, but she did not notice. The Lizardman sat down next to her. She looked over at him and noticed that his face had paled a little, but the Lizard Head still remained. 

"You going to be all right?" it asked. She sniffed. "I think so. I knew I'd have to say goodbye sometime. Just…not…not so soon…" then she suddenly burst into tears. The Lizardman rolled his eyes. "I don't mean to seem rude, but you're going to have to pull it together soon. The Lizardmen will come back," he said. "But how can I let go?" she asked, sobbing. "You don't have to. Hold on to them. Remember them fondly. But move on. They'd want it," the Lizardman said. "How could you know what it's like?" she asked. "I see now. You think that because I am a Lizard, I don't know what it's like to lose someone I love. You probably think that I've never loved at all," he said. Sophitia clamped her hand to her mouth. "No…no, that's not what I meant at all…I mean, I didn't mean…" she stammered. The Lizardman laughed. "I know what you meant. You're not the first. But let me enlighten you," he said. "What do you mean?" Sophitia asked. "Let me tell you my story. My life," Lizardman said. He closed his eyes, exhaled deeply, and began to talk.

I was born in Sparta under the occupation of the Ottoman Empire. I was a powerful knight gifted in the art of swordplay. Once I received an Oracle from Hephaestus, the God of Smithery. In the oracle I was told to wander the earth in search of the "Man Made Demon." The sword called Soul Edge. One day I was wondering a vast desert of death. My sight was fading and the harsh sands parched my mouth. "My lord, my guardian, the God of War, why do you abandon me?" I asked in emptiness. In the sandstorm I lost my sight as my remaining senses began to fade... 

When I had recovered my consciousness I found myself lying on a bed in a dim room. I then learned that a village man of an oasis found me buried in the sands and saved me from death. Since bandits frequently ravaged the village, I chose to repay their kindness by teaching them the art of swordplay. However, only a week had passed and the Evil Seed attacked the village before I could repay their kindness. The Evil Seed covered the oasis in a sphere of light and showered pure evil onto the village! Months had passed and a caravan crossing the desert carried a rumor of an oasis drenched in blood and a beserker raining terror. In fact, since the mysterious night of lights, many a caravan had been lost in the desert. The rumor spread throughout the desert and eventually reached the ears of the Grand Priest, Kyumm'mrl'py'eltzk "the Guardian of the Normal Stream" whose shrine lay deeply hidden within the earth. The Grand Priest had plans for the berserker. Soon after losing his soul to the Evil Seed I, the berserker, was captured and brought before the Grand Priest. The Grand Priest saw that even despite being bound to a huge boulder with several thick chains I still violently resisted. "Splendid Material... this will be a royal subject once the synthetic experiment is a success," he scoffed at me. Days of madness had passed and once the ritual was completed I was born anew. My limbs were given newfound power, my body was covered with scales, a reptile's tail hung behind me, and the head of a lizard rested on my shoulders. The madness swept away my memories, but my body remembered how to fight. The Grand Priest was pleased with the results and decided to "educate" me thoroughly. And thus I, the sacred chosen fighter of Hephaestus, was transformed into a strong and loyal slave of the Grand Priest. When the time came, the Grand Priest ordered me to search for the demon sword. And so my three years of living in the shadows came to an end with my appearance at the port of India. How could one hope to find the affection and nobility that lay within my soul since it was masked by my present eyes of emptiness. Recently I was killed in a battle with a man wearing azure armor. During my resurrection, something strange happened. I was somehow able to shed my skin, as well as my murderous ways. And now I shall dedicate my life to helping others, so that I may forgive myself of my atrocities.

Lizardman exhaled once more, opened his eyes, and looked at Sophitia. She noticed that his eyes looked brown and human now. Suddenly, he began to moan in pain and collapsed. Sophitia gasped in shock and knelt over him. There was a crackling sound and his head appeared to deflate somehow. Suddenly, he stood up, put his hands on his cheeks, and pulled. Sophitia's eyes widened in awe as the face came off the man.

He stood there, half naked, his brown eyes looking around. He looked down at his hands, at his arms, at his chest, and then up at Sophitia.

"I'm human."

He looked around again, sniffed the air, and jumped up with his arms outstretched. "I'm HUMAN!" he shouted into the air. Sophitia looked down at the fire again, and the once-lizard sat down next to her. "What's you're name?" she asked. 

"I am Aeon Calcos. Yours?"

"Sophitia Alexandria," she replied. The fire died out, and night fell. Sophitia rested her head on Aeon's shoulder and, for the first time in days, slept. 

***

Aeon awoke the next day, and found Sophitia asleep next to him, clutching him tightly. He lay motionless for a while, wanting to not wake her. The blanket he had set over them during the night had slipped off, and he was able to take in full measure the beauty of this woman who slept next to him. 

Her form was very graceful and fit, with an amply sized chest and long legs. Her hair was more golden than the sun, and Aeon wondered how any mortal creature could be so beautiful. A hair fell into her eye and he brushed it out. She stiffened a bit and then, relaxed, continued to sleep. Her knee slid up his leg and his body reacted, making her wake. Her sparkling blue eyes opened, and her crimson lips formed into a smile. 

"Hello," she said. "Good morning," said Aeon, rising up and stretching. Sophitia sat up and took note of her surroundings. "It seems quiet," she said. "It's just that it's morning," Aeon replied. Sophitia nodded and stared off into the distance. Aeon found himself staring at the woman's lips once more. Sophitia turned around quickly, and realized that he was staring at her. "What is it?" she asked. Aeon tore his gaze away. "Nothing. It's just that…no, I shall tell you another time," he said. Thunder split the sky, and lightning flashed. The rain began to poor. "Oh, by the Gods!" Aeon exclaimed. "Come. The storm will only get worse. We _must _find shelter soon," he said. He took Sophitia by the hand and led her away from their small campsite.

***

After about an hour's worth of traveling, Aeon discovered a small cave in which they took shelter. In a few minutes a fire was going, with Sophitia sitting close by it. Aeon draped the now warm blanket over her shoulders and stood watch at the mouth of the cave. Again, he began to look at her. She looked up at him again. "Tell me. What is it?" she asked. Aeon tried to force his eyes away, but he could not. "You are very beautiful," was all he could say. Sophitia almost fell over from the bluntness of the statement. She brought her hand up to her mouth in a silent gasp, and opened it to speak, but no words came out. Aeon stepped closer. "You are the most divine looking woman I have seen in my life," he said, stepping forward again. Sophitia lowered her hand to her side. "I hope you can understand how I feel," he said, stepping so close that they were almost touching. He lifted a hand to her cheek and brushed a hair aside. "Aeon…please," Sophitia stammered, but her eyes were locked to his. His handsome face began to close in…

"Excuse me," a voice said behind them. The spell broken, they both turned to look at the stranger. It was a man, in brightly colored pants and a white and gold coat. He had a curly-que in his dark hair, and his brown eyes twinkled in a forever joke.

"It's very impolite to just go into someone's cave and start to…well…you could've at least knocked," the young man said. "Wha? Who are you?" asked Aeon. The young man stood up. "I…am Maxi. And this," he said, holding up a pair of Nunchaku, "is Fatibaru." Sophitia shed the blanket and walked over to Maxi, hand outstretched. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Sophitia Alexandria. My…companion, he is called Aeon Calcos," she said. Maxi bowed low, took her hand and kissed it. "It is such a rare occurrence that one finds a person as beautiful as you. Especially in a wilderness as this. Who knows what dangers are about?" he said. Sophitia giggled and held up the Omega Sword. "I can take care of myself," she said lightly. "I don't doubt it. Where are you headed?" Maxi asked. Aeon stepped forward. "Somewhere else," he said coldly. "Ah come now, Aear," he said. "My name is Aeon!" Aeon corrected. "Whatever you say Aeon. Why spoil the mood. We just got aquatinted. Come, I have food and drink. Let us be merry!" said Maxi. Aeon sighed. This was going to be a long night. A long night indeed. 

***

Siegfried stood in the midst of the ruins. Even though it was raining, fires were burning everywhere, and he knew that the Evil Seed had struck recently. _So much for Sophitia_, he thought. Zweihander at the ready, he proceeded through the once-prosperous village. As he neared the Town Square, the chaos only expanded. Here, the heat was almost unbearable. Sophitia's house stood in ruins, and near it was a body. Siegfried kicked it, rolling it over and revealing it's face.

"Rothion," he whispered to himself. Realization came to him. Quickly, he rushed up to the door, and blew it inward. He stormed into the home, looking everywhere, till at last he found it. The cradle. It was unscathed, though when he looked in he saw a tiny body, bloodied and not breathing. "So, the Lizardmen were here too," Siegfried mumbled. He felt pity for Sophitia, but he had to find the sword. And he knew where to look.

***

"So, you used to be a Lizardman?" Maxi asked. Aeon nodded. "And…you just got better?" Maxi asked. "Well, no. After the knight killed me, I was raised from the dead by Kyumm'mrl'py'eltzk. Something happened in process that allowed me to shed my scales completely," Aeon said. Maxi raised an eyebrow. "Yet you still wear them?" he asked. Aeon looked down at his scale mail tunic. "Oh this? I made this from leftover scales. I hope to remove them when I redeem myself," he said. "Riiight," said Maxi, then he whispered in Sophitia's ear, "Are you sure your friend is quite mentally stable?" Sophitia giggled, while Aeon glared. "What's wrong Aear?" asked Maxi.

"AEON!"

"Whatever. Does the truth hurt?" asked Maxi. "No, just my eyes. You're too horrible to look at," said Aeon. "That was childish, Aeon. You should've outgrown that. You're acting like a three year old," said Maxi. Aeon dropped his meat and started to roll with laughter. "What is it?" Sophitia asked. "Nothing really. Just the irony of Maxi's statement," said Aeon. "How was it ironic?" asked Sophitia. "I'll tell you later," said Aeon. "Oh, but I'm simply _dying_ to hear it," said Maxi. Aeon glanced around nervously. "I'd rather not…" he mumbled. "Oh, come on! Don't spoil the fun," Maxi exclaimed. "I don't want to talk about it," said Aeon. Maxi sat, smiling and batting his eyes. "Look, it's personal! When the time comes, I'll tell you," Aeon said loudly. Maxi sat, smiling and batting his eyes. "Will you just give me a break?! By the Gods, you can be _so_ annoying!" exclaimed Aeon. Maxi sat, smiling and batting his eyes. Aeon threw up his arms. "Fine, if you must. I am technically three years old. I was turned into a Lizard three years ago, and I don't remember much of my life before that. I've told you that, now for the love of the Gods just _leave me alone!_" Aeon nearly shouted. Sophitia was rolling on the ground with laughter; while Maxi sat, smiling and batting his eyes. 

Suddenly, a shadow loomed before them. Sophitia stopped laughing, Maxi stopped smiling, and Aeon stopped shouting. 

"What?" asked Siegfried. A huge sigh was issued from the companions in unison. "Siegfried, this is a pleasant surprise," said Maxi. "What are you doing here?" asked Sophitia. Aeon stood dumfounded. "Who's Siegfried?" he asked. Sophitia pointed at the man in azure armor, mouthing the word "him." 

"Oh."

Siegfried sat down between Maxi and Aeon and pulled out a brown bag. "Venison, anyone?"

***

That night, sleep came in fitful snatches for Aeon Calcos. For every minute of sleep, there was another five of being awake. He sat up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. Siegfried and Sophitia were on either side of him. A loud snore echoed from the other side of Siegfried, obviously Maxi. Aeon calmed himself and looked at Sophitia. 

"I hope that your sleep is better than mine, lovely one," he whispered. He bent over and kissed her on the cheek. Suddenly, everything seemed quiet and for once during that night, he slept. 

***

Siegfried awoke to the sound of coughing and wheezing. He looked over at Aeon, who was shaking and twitching in his sleep. 

"Aeon," Siegfried said. Aeon started to gasp. "Aeon," Siegfried said sternly. Aeon stood up, and grabbed the Xi sword and Game shield. "Aeon! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Siegfried. Aeon walked over to the mouth of the cave and started screaming like a banshee. Siegfried drew Zwiehander and approached. Aeon whirled around and slashed at Siegfried. 

"Aeon, pull yourself together!" shouted Siegfried. Aeon smashed his shield into Siegfried's face and ran into the cave. Siegfried was just on the verge of consciousness. He saw Aeon hold Xi Sword high overhead, ready to slice down at Sophitia. "No, Aeon. Don't," he croaked. But Aeon Calcos was beyond reason. For Aeon Calcos heard The Call… 


End file.
